


Rachel is on patrol

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [27]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dom!Rachel, F/F, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Pictures, Strap-Ons, Sub!Max, switch!Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: There are diamond smugglers in Arcadia Bay but the daughter of the District Attorney is highly motivated to catch them!





	1. Under Arrest

**Rachel** [text]: Hey, what are my favorite girls doing right now?  
**Chloe** [text]: we're in bed  
**Chloe** [text]: max is sleeping  
**Chloe** [text]: and she drools  
**Chloe** [text]: as always  
**Rachel** [text]: My night shift is almost over. Why don't you grab Max and drive her and your ass to my place? We could all have some fun together.  
**Chloe** [text]: sounds good  
**Rachel** [text]: Don't put on any underwear!  
**Chloe** [text]: you're so desperate?  
**Rachel** [text]: It's been way too long! A woman has needs!  
**Chloe** [text]: your night shifts suck balls  
**Rachel** [text]: So, are you coming?  
**Chloe** [text]: see you soon  
**Rachel** [text]: Please send me a quick text as soon as you are on the way.  
**Chloe** [text]: sure no problem  


Somewhat later ...

 **Max** : * wakes up * Good Morning * snuggles up to Chloe *  
**Chloe** : Good Morning. Rachel texted me.  
**Max** : What did she write?  
**Chloe** : She wants to see us.  
**Max** : I want to see her too.  
**Chloe** : She wants to meet with us now.  
**Max** : Okay.  
**Chloe** : She wants us to wear no underwear.  
**Max** : What ... but ... why ... really?  
**Chloe** : Read it yourself.  
  
**Max** : But maybe it's just a joke and she doesn't mean it seriously?  
**Max** [text]: Chloe just showed me your text message. I'm looking forward to seeing you! Are you serious about the no-underwear-thing?  
**Rachel** [text]: Yes!  
**Max** [text]: Okay *~*  
**Rachel** [text]: You should be grateful that I let you wear clothes at all! Don't forget that you can use our word at any time.  
**Max** [text]: Thank you for telling me <3  
**Max** [text]: ... and thank you for letting me wear clothes at all!  
**Rachel** [text]: Didn't you forget something?  
**Max** [text]: Thank you for letting me wear clothes, mistress!  
**Rachel** [text]: Good girl!  
**Max** [text]: ^^

Somewhat later ...

 **Max** : It is strange not to wear underwear.  
**Chloe** : I like the way your nipples press against your t-shirt.  
**Max** : What?!  
  
**Chloe** : * giggles * Relax, I'm just kidding ... Your nipples are barely visible.  
**Max** : Barely? * blushes *  


A police siren interrupts the situation  


**Rachel** : Hello Ladys, This is a traffic control.  
**Max** : Hello Rachel. Why did you stop us? I thought your shift was over? And shouldn't you wear a vest? Your work is dangerous.  
  
**Rachel** : First, I'm always on duty. Secondly, call me Officer Amber if you do not want to get even more trouble!  
**Max** : Trouble ... why trouble?  
**Rachel** : So you want to pretend that you are innocent?  
**Chloe** : Max, I think it makes no sense to pretend.  
**Max** : But ... ?  
  
**Rachel** : Enough talk, leave the vehicle!  
**Chloe** : Be a good girl and do what Officer Amber says.  
**Max** : Okay.  
**Rachel** : Hands on the hood and spread your legs!  
**Max** : Yes, Officer Amber.  
  
**Rachel** : * searches Max * As expected ... nice legs and a cute butt! * spanks Max's butt *  
**Max** : * yelps surprised * Rachel! ... um, I mean Officer Amber.  
  
**Rachel** : What do we have here ... do you smuggle diamonds?  
**Max** : No, that's my ... um ... * blushes * ... I mean ...  
**Rachel** : Just talk. What's this?  
  
**Max** : * tries to form a sentence *  
**Rachel** : * pinches Max's nipple *  
**Max** : * fails to form a sentence *  
**Rachel** : Just admit that you are smuggling diamonds!  
**Max** : Yes ... yes, I'm smuggling diamonds.  
**Rachel** : * releases Max's nipple * You're under arrest because you're obviously cuter than allowed and because of possible diamond smuggling.  
  
**Rachel** : Too tight?  
**Max** : No.  
**Rachel** : Good, stay here and don't try to run.

 **Rachel** : M'am, unlike your companion, you are obviously unsuspicious. Nevertheless, I have to ask for your driver's license and the vehicle documents.  
**Chloe** : I forgot my driver's license and regarding the vehicle papers ... the previous owner unfortunately did not leave them in the car when he parked the car at the junk yard.  
**Rachel** : Yeah stuff like this happens all the time. No problem.  
**Chloe** : Thanks, Officer.  
**Rachel** : But since you were in a vehicle with a supposed diamond smuggler, I'll have to search you briefly.  
**Chloe** : Of course, Officer.  
**Rachel** : Then let's see ... A weapon. A car battery. A nice butt. Wait a second ... do you also smuggle diamonds?  
  
**Chloe** : No, these are just my nipples. Is this a problem?  
**Rachel** : No, that's fine, of course! Nipples are not illegal, neither male nor female.  
**Chloe** : I am happy to hear this!  
**Rachel** : Since I could not find any smuggled goods, you can go ... or you help me in questioning this smuggler.  
**Chloe** : Sounds tempting!  
**Rachel** : * spanks Chloe's butt * Let's go then!


	2. Interrogation Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for all the comments that have inspired and mutivated me to make another chapter!  
> Also, things got a little bit out of control ... I changed the rating to Explicit ... 😅

**Max** : So this is your interrogation room?  
**Rachel** : No, this is obviously my bedroom.  


**Rachel** : My interrogation room is over here.  
**Max** : Your closet?  


**Rachel** : Come in! Let's not waste any more time.  
**Max** : What ... and how?  
**Chloe** : Impressive, right? I helped Rachel. It's unbelievable what you can sometimes find at the junkyard.  


**Rachel** : Deputy Chloe, remove the handcuffs from the suspect so that she can undress!  
**Chloe** : Yes ma'am!  
**Max** : * looks a bit sheepishly *  
**Chloe** : You heard Officer Amber. Now be a good girl and do as you are told!  


**Rachel** : As I see you are actually guilty.  
**Chloe** : Well you do not see how guilty she is!  
**Rachel** : What do you mean by that?  
**Chloe** : Max, turn around! Let's show Officer Amber what you are hiding.  
  


**Rachel** : That's a guilty ass!  
**Chloe** : It has a nice color though ... a very beautiful view overall!  
  
**Rachel** : indeed, but that does not make our suspects any less guilty. Spank her beautiful butt!  
**Chloe** : With pleasure! * spanks Max's butt *  
**Max** : * yelps and moans a little *  


**Rachel** : Do you have something to say in your defense?  
**Max** : Um ... it was a gift ... and I didn't even put it there myself.  
**Chloe** : She still plays innocent.  
**Rachel** : * looks at Chloe and says without words, "Spank her!" *  
**Chloe** : * spanks Max's butt *  
**Max** : * yelps and gets even wetter *  
**Rachel** : I think we have to chastise this naughty girl!  
**Chloe** : Yes, although standard procedures will probably not be enough.  
**Rachel** : I agree. Deputy Chloe, chain her to the bars as I attach something to my belt.  
**Max** : * swallows and rubs her thighs against each other *  


Somewhat later ...

 **Chloe** : * attaches the last clamp * So, do you think that you can free yourself?  
**Max** : No ...  
  
  
**Rachel** : Good job, Deputy.  
**Max** : W-what are you going to do with me? * tries to look back and is immediately reminded of her limited range of motion *  
**Rachel** : You're shaking. Is it too much?  
**Max** : N-no, I'm just excited.  
**Rachel** : * grabs Max between her legs and feels wetness * Yes, you are definitely excited. Spread your legs! * kneels down and licks Max *  
**Max** : * moans *  


**Rachel** : Do you feel ready? * rubs the dildo over Max's pussy *  
**Max** : * still can not see what Rachel has prepared * Is that the Beast!?  
**Rachel** : No, Don't worry. It's the blue strap-on.  
**Max** : * breathes with relief * Thank god.  
**Rachel** : * pushes the dildo into Max *  
**Max** : * tries to grab Chloe's hands *  
**Chloe** : * brings her hands to Max's hands and holds hands with Max *  
**Rachel** : * fucks slowly Max *  
**Chloe** : * kisses Max *  
**Max** : * moans as she kisses Chloe's back *  


**Rachel** : * turns on the vibration which causes the dildo to vibrate primarily at her end *  
**Max** : * tries to touch Chloe between her legs with one hand *  
**Chloe** : You want to touch me?  
**Max** : Yes * moans * please!  
  
  
**Rachel** : Take off your clothes, Deputy! * moans * I want to see your tits!  
**Chloe** : Yes ma'am!

 **Rachel** : * penetrates Max faster and faster *  
**Max** : * rubs Chloe's pearl *  
**Chloe** : * still holds Max's other hand *  
only a little later ...  
**Chloe & Max & Rachel**: * come violently *  


**Rachel** : * turns off the vibration *  
**Max** : * is panting * Wowser! ... my legs feel like pudding.  
**Rachel** : * looks at Chloe *  
**Chloe** : * is already freeing Max *  
**Rachel** : * leans forward and holds Max * Deputy Chloe will soon have freed your nipples and hands * kisses Max's back *  
**Max** : * makes a happy noise while Chloe is fumbling around at her nipples and Rachel is kissing her back *  


**Rachel** : * helps Max up *  
**Max** : Thank you!  
**Rachel** : we are not done with you yet!  
**Max** : * smiles * I know.  


Shortly thereafter...  
  
Immediately after ...  
  
Afterwards ...  
  
In-between times ...  
**Chloe** : Good girl. Drink as much as you like, we are far from finished.  
  
_Sub_ sequently ...  
  
**Max** : * moans helplessly *  
**Chloe** : My arm is getting heavy.  
**Rachel** : Give me the vibrator. I will continue.  
**Chloe** : * gives Rachel the vibrator *  
**Max** : Please * breathes * I am * breathes * so sensitive * breathes *  
**Rachel** : * presses the vibrator on Max's pearl *  
**Max** : Oh Goooood! * comes again *  
**Rachel** : How often did she already come?  
**Chloe** : Wait, I'm just looking ...  


Many orgasm later ...  
**Max** : * is almost asleep *  
**Rachel** : How are you feeling, Max?  
**Max** : loved, satisfied and tired. I had not realized until now how much sexual tension had been built up since the last time.  
**Chloe** : We should definitely fuck more regularly.  
**Rachel** : I agree.  
**Max** : * fell asleep and snores softly *  
**Chloe** : Funny, she only snores when we had intense sex.  
**Rachel** : This girl is really cuter than allowed. If she keeps this up, I'll might actual have to arrest her someday.  
**Chloe** : Yes, I can imagine you would like that. So you could even have fun with her at work.  
**Rachel** : Tell me again ... why did you decide to go back to school at Blackwell?  
**Chloe** : Eat me!  
**Rachel** : Later.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The water bottles are based on a tumblr post by EHC.  
>   
> The Beast is a reference to the story [Conflagration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272115) by [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC). I do not know what the Beast is, but it has to be intense. So if you want to know what the Beast is, do not ask me, because I do not know. However, I would love to read theories about what the Beast could be. Is it just a very big dildo? Is it a double headed dildo? Is it a strap-on with one end vibrating and the other having an electric shock function?  
>   
> The last scene is also inspired by EHC. Rachel asks Max how she feels intentionally while Max falls asleep, because she knows that Max is talking in this condition without filtering her words. This idea comes from the story [Worthy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346726/chapters/38246948) by [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC).  
>   
> The Butt Plug is an allusion to [New Jewelry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470895) by [DropsAgainstTheSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsAgainstTheSky/pseuds/DropsAgainstTheSky)  
>   
> The nude 3D models are from [KyleNeaj-AneiKeno](https://www.deviantart.com/kyleneaj-aneikeno/art/Life-Is-Strange-Nude-Pack-01-By-Kyle-Neaj-642214497)


End file.
